marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Great White Space Sharks
I'm confident that this just a reference to the Starsharks that first appeared in . If you're not familiar with them, here's their Appendix article. -- Annabell (talk) 09:31, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :I'm currently looking for Space Sharks appearing in Thor series (Thor: God of Thunder at least) (whom I see as a direct influence for the Great White Space Shark). As they gave a specific name, I'll consider it a subset (a page within the category "Space Sharks") of one of the many cases of space-travelling sharks. But thanks, I didn't knew those ones.Undoniel (talk) 10:09, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::The narration in confirms they're Starsharks. I think there was one in as well. -- Annabell (talk) 10:24, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Good, that makes a lot of material for the incoming pages. But I will still continue to consider the Great White as something probably related (so the category) but distinct (so a distinct page). Do you recall seeing Space Whales in some Thor or Silver Surfer (or other series) or Acanti being named Space Whales ?Undoniel (talk) 10:34, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::I imagine we'll need more opinions then, because I fairly strongly believe this article should be renamed and expanded upon as "Great White Space Sharks" should simply be noted as this week's alias for the Starsharks race that have existed in Marvel for the past thirty-five years. ::::Unfortunately our appearance list of the Acanti is woeful, for example I recall that Storm's connection to the second Prophet-Singer served as a plot point in ''Contest of Champions II'', isn't indicated here at all. Off the top of my head I don't recall a specific reference for the alias "space whales" though describes them as "whales that can exist unprotected in the vacuum of space". -- Annabell (talk) 19:59, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::I've yet to check the consistency between the various Star Sharks that have appeared (but they will presumably have only one page for them), but on this one, they aren't named "star sharks" but "great white space shark", so except if it stated or even depicted that they are the same, we can consider them apart (or a subset of them) (also Star Sharks might be multiple species, I need to check everything of it). I will not continue on this point because I prefer to actually work on the subject (the pages) rather than discuss whether the page should be kept or not (I put more and more time in discussions and not that much in editing for literally everything and every subject, so it's becoming kind of tiring. I hope that doesn't sound aggressive or accusatory towards you, because that's not what I mean). We'll see what to do once the research and editing work is actually done (there will no be much changes to do in any case). :::::I don't know, I'm pretty sure to recall "Space Whales" in Marvel but I can't find it back... Maybe later, thanks anyway for the ref! Undoniel (talk) 20:44, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I've created the pages Space Sharks (disambiguation), Starsharks (also named Space Sharks) who are the Thor series-related space sharks, Starsharks (who are the Brood-related space sharks appearing in X-Men issues). We have to consider them different given that: ::::::* There is seemingly at least two sort of Star sharks (hammerhead-like and great white-like) (so possibly at least two groups). ::::::* The Brood sharks are a lot of bigger, have different propulsion means and some specific features. ::::::The Great White Space Sharks are seemingly either a subset of the Starsharks/Space sharks (and not of the Brood Star Sharks) or the full name of them. For now, I prefer to consider them a subset, in order to not impose the full name to beings we're not sure to be Great White Space Sharks (I understand your point of view though). ::::::Just to explain how I decided the separation between the groups: The Starsharks appears in , then depicted the same way but named Space Sharks in (then are mentioned in ). So I've pretty much considered every Space Sharks mentions/appearances as the same group (but there isn't much of those). ::::::Of course, it's still a work in progress, I'm not fixating this work and other elements might conclude in a merging or in contrary in more divisions. ::::::Main problem: I haven't found yet a reference for the name "Star Sharks" (Brood), do you have one ? (the fan-made name can be accepted if nothing is found?) Undoniel (talk) 21:30, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I added merge tags to Starsharks (which appears to be misnamed by the Appendix) and Starsharks, so that hopefully others will join the discussion, supported by a name reference image from , as well as notation that the technological modifications are added by the Brood to the unaltered species, something which Iceman explicitly mocks in ; meanwhile, "Great White Space Sharks" is surely an alias for the Starsharks that look like great whites as opposed to those that look like hammerheads. Lastly, the reason the modified ones are larger is because the Brood wait until they're old enough to accommodate their needs, though it's unclear if they require the Slaver Virus like the Acanti. -- Annabell (talk) 23:46, March 18, 2017 (UTC) The fact they use the same name make it good to me for now. For the name, Starshark is the original name, and is used back when they reintroduced the species in Thor series (I have yet to check a few issues), but it seems like Space Sharks is the current one. I will transfer the material on it for now. If you find Brood starsharks glowing (or of course your explanation explicitly told on comics), that would furthermore strengthen the relation between the different appearances of the sharks. named them "Star Sharks" (their authors being people of the Appendix...). I've started to add everything we got on Space Sharks (but the debate for the name is still open).Undoniel (talk) 09:40, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :In case you don't have access to , here's the three page encounter that I'm not sure if it's potentially the actual first appearance of Starsharks or something else. -- Annabell (talk) 10:23, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::It's rather something else. ::I think we can consider this thread over, with the Talk:Starsharks as the reference talk page for now.Undoniel (talk) 12:26, March 19, 2017 (UTC)